Surgical devices for applying surgical fasteners to tissue are well known. Endoscopic surgical devices for applying staples, clips or other fasteners include a handle assembly for actuating the device, an endoscopic shaft and a tool assembly at the distal end of the endoscopic shaft. Certain of these devices are designed for use with replaceable loading units housing the staples or fasteners. For example, in using an endoscopic linear stapler, the user may select a loading unit with staples of a selected size and arranged in one or more lines of staples having a selected staple line length. After firing, the user may remove the loading unit, select another loading unit of the same or different size, and fire staples from the instrument again. Endoscopic surgical staplers having four lines of staples, arranged in pairs on either side of a cut line, are known.
Loading units in the form of replaceable cartridges are known. In addition, loading units having a tool assembly, including a cartridge, anvil, drive assembly and knife are known. Such loading units have the benefit of providing a new knife with each loading of the loading unit.
Although interfaces between the surgical stapling device endoscopic shaft and the loading unit are known, improvements in the ease of loading and unloading of the loading unit are desired.